


Поезд мчится на северо-запад

by Fat_old_sun



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Older Hiro Hamada, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sad Hiro Hamada
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_old_sun/pseuds/Fat_old_sun
Summary: Поддавшись отчаянию, Хиро собирает своего лучшего робота - как две капли похожего на Тадаши.





	Поезд мчится на северо-запад

Когда учеба в университете закончилась, Хиро собрал все свои вещи и уехал.

Ему уже девятнадцать, и он волен делать все, что его душе угодно - пить, курить, посещать бои ботов и умело избегать наказание и за первое, и за второе и за третье. Он мог бы спасать город, - любимый город, - вместе со своими друзьями-героями. Надо сказать, эйфория от победы накрыла их тогда надолго: они могли целыми ночами гулять по темным улицам, не скупясь на тумаки для плохих парней. Дурея от собственной силы и высокой идеи справедливости, они прожили около года, а затем этот порыв иссяк. Оказалось, что даже героями надоедает быть.

Но радость от победы постепенно сходила к нулю - и за ней приходил тяжелый, нудный и дурманящий морок.  
Он тратил дни и ночи, убивая свои глаза перед экранами и над новыми роботами. Даже когда друзья посмеивались и тащили едва не за шиворот на улицу - прогуляться, пропустить по кружке темного, - он все равно рано или поздно возвращался к себе, в лабораторию. На то место, где когда-то очень давно, целую вечность назад, работал его брат.

Хиро жил в их общей комнате, не меняя ничего в той части помещения, где раньше жил Тадаши - и иногда казалось, что он вернется. Дверь скрипнет и медленно приоткроется. Брат улыбнется знакомо и привычно, поздоровается, повесит бейсболку на ширму и рухнет на свою кровать. А потом они будут говорить очень долго, всю ночь напролет, о том, как было бы здорово создать что-то действительно крутое и полезное.   
Но Тадаши никогда не приходил.

Невозмутимый Бэймакс, игнорируя ругательства и грубость, все же продолжал иногда его сканировать - и в один из вечеров, когда Хиро многие минуты напролет пялился на входную дверь, робот все же произнес мерзкое слово "депрессия", от которого разило соплями и тоской настолько, что Хиро вынырнул из своего транса и запульнул в Бэймакса гаечным ключом.   
Потом пришлось извиняться, конечно. Роботу плевать, понятное дело, но Хиро слишком уж привык обращаться к нему по-человечески.

О Тадаши стало напоминать абсолютно все - от друзей до лишней зубной щетки брата в стаканчике (когда-то давно Хиро не разрешил тете ее выбросить, почти устроив истерику на пустом месте, а сейчас жалел о том своем поведении, но щетку выкинуть самостоятельно все никак не решался). Поэтому, когда корочка о завершении учебного заведения легла в нагрудный карман, а перед лицом открылась целая тысяча дверей, Хиро захлопнул их все разом. За глаза его поступок называли "плевком на свое будущее", но для себя Хиро совершенно определенно решил, что это скорее убийство скребущих внутри него кошек, а не карьеры.  
Уж где заработать он всегда найдет.

Скоростной поезд мчится на северо-запад. Вагон полупуст, на Бэймакса, которому пришлось выкупать два дополнительных места, почти никто не пялится. Робот пытается завести разговор, но не получается - Хиро думает, Бэймаксу очень везет, что он не может чувствовать неловкости.   
Они вместе едут в большой город - даже больше, чем его родной. Карман оттягивает пачка наличных, которые Хиро раздобыл прямо в ночь перед выездом в бот-боях, и ему кажется, что волноваться абсолютно не о чем. Пункт назначения был выбран им почти случайно, но единственной достопримечательностью, с которой ему хочется ознакомиться, является лишь огромный, самый большой в стране рынок железа. По слухам, на нем можно найти практически все. 

Всю дорогу Хиро представляет, что рядом, на пустующем месте, сидит его брат.   
Моделировать их разговоры уже стало очень привычно - Хиро думает, что сказал бы он сам, как бы ответил на эти слова брат. Раньше у него не получалось, но сейчас этот разговор-монолог придумывается, строится очень легко. Если бы Хиро вздумал поделиться этим сокровенным с Бэймаксом, тот наверняка бы посоветовал переключиться на что-то иное, чтобы избежать расстройства идентичности или еще какой-нибудь ерунды. Именно поэтому Хиро молчит и хранит свой секрет. Хрупкие воздушные замки, в которых он чувствует себя так уютно - это последнее, что помогает ему не развалиться на кусочки.

Большой город встречает их вонью выхлопных газов, хмурым небом, и тысячью неоновых вывесок. Пейзаж отличается от его родного города не сильно - но какие-то мелочи, отсутствие незначительных деталей, заставляет поверить, что они попали из реального мира в киберпанковый роман. Голограмма вместо окна в дешевой мотельной комнатушке только преувеличивает это ощущение в разы.   
Следующие дни он проводит, посещая достопримечательности, которые не отмечают на картах туристов - он и сам о них узнал с трудом, еще бы, на их сайтах просто нереально мощная защита. Не то чтобы Хиро она могла остановить.

Часть денег он продувает на боях ботов из-за собственной самоуверенности, оставшуюся - на рынках железа, где приобретает все для апгрейда своих боевых роботов. Через неделю он уже не терпит поражений, через восемь дней возвращает все деньги обратно с лихвой, его игрушки до сих пор не знают себе равных. Еще одна покоренная вершина, которая казалась ему такой желанной и величественной, тут же остывает в его глазах. Болезнь-увлечение истощила себя слишком быстро - так быстро, что обидно.

Тоска наступает новой волной. Хиро зовет Тадаши по имени, лежа в своем номере мотеля, кривит лицо от отвращения к себе и от своей идиотской, абсолютно глупой надежды услышать теплое "Хиро" в ответ. Если закрыть глаза плотно-плотно, можно поверить, что брат бесшумно лежит рядом, и он может дотронуться, может заговорить абсолютно в любой момент...  
"Хиро," - говорит Бэймакс.   
Это заставляет вздрогнуть, чуть подпрыгнув на кровати. Сжаться от холода, который окатил внутренности. Становится жутко, тревожно и отчаянно худо.   
Бэймакс продолжает что-то болтать, но Хамаде уже совсем не до того.   
Он обхватывает себя за плечи так крепко, будто объятие с самим собой могло когда-нибудь в этом мире кого-то спасти от всеобъемлющего одиночества.

"Как же ты сможешь утолить интересы общества, если не можешь справиться даже со своими," - пробегает случайная мысль в голове Хиро. Одна из многих тысяч, она провоцирует за собой цепочку из других, таких же случайных, куда более нелепых. Он может себя осчастливить.   
Ведь пластмассовое счастье, слепленное из иллюзий - тоже счастье.  
И тогда он решает создать робота, который станет ему братом.

Он проводит очень много времени, копаясь в тоннах металлического мусора, пытаясь найти нужное ему. Отваливает половину своих сбережений за право использовать лучший из найденных им 3D-принтеров, еще очень много - за нужные материалы, которые приходится заказывать.   
Бэймакс помогает немало. Записанные на нем видео с Тадаши служат отличными прототипами: для жестов и мимики, деталей, особой грации движения. которая была присуща лишь тому, кого уже давно нет. Карточка в приводе дает еще больше информации, значительно упрощая задачу Хиро. Он творит личность из воздуха, воссоздает ее по кусочкам, собирает мозаикой. Сплетение миллионов терабайт информации - это слишком мало для человека, и Хамада ищет еще и еще, сотворяя и совершенствуя.  
Он бог, влюбленный в свое творение. Полностью им увлеченный и плененный.   
Работа занимает у него два с половиной месяца.

Его новый робот совершенен.

Он умеет улыбаться и смеяться. Давать пять. Разговаривать нужным тоном в нужное время. Взлохмачивать волосы на голове так, как Хиро никогда не любил - но очень хотел ощутить снова.   
Его новое творение глядит на него глазами Тадаши. Оно излагает мысли его устами. Носит его рубашку, которую Хиро зачем-то привез с собой сюда.   
Очень легко поверить в то, что он настоящий - и если раньше Хиро относился к таким вещам не без ужаса, то сейчас схожесть робота с человеком радует его более всего на свете, внезапно выжигается с корнем из сознания эффект зловещей долины. Его Тадаши прекрасен. 

Он вернулся к Хиро, только к нему. Сердце стучит так, что наверняка это слышит весь город, ведь это такое громкое, бесконечно-оглушительно громкое и радостное биение. Этот Тадаши наверняка тоже чувствует необыкновенное счастье от того, что они снова вместе, наконец-то воссоединились. 

И когда Хиро бросается на него с крепким объятием, ответное объятие чувствуется почти сразу - такое крепкое, какое необходимо. Позабыв месяца кропотливой работы, просто стерев их на мгновение из памяти, Хиро позволяет себе поверить, что все это - по-настоящему, все это гребанная реальность. Отчаянно жмется к своему брату, вдыхает его запах, сжимает в объятиях крепче, как ждал давно, почти задыхается от восторга. Господи, наконец-то.   
Осязаемый, теплый. Так хочется верить, что любящий, ну пожалуйста, прошу, люби меня.  
"Тадаши," - произносит он срывающимся от эмоций голосом, и чувствует, что грудную клетку спирает от невозможного, слишком сильного счастья. В горле встает тяжелый ком, когда брат произносит в ответ: "Хиро. Я тоже скучал". 

Он запоздало успевает почувствовать, как под клеткой из полимерных ребер не бьется отсутствующее сердце. 

Их личное счастье заключено в четырех стенах мотеля, где можно разговаривать, обмениваться взглядами и касаться друг друга.  
Хиро вырубает Бэймакса. Отчасти из-за иррациональной обиды - ведь медицинский робот не распознает человека в Тадаши. Ну и еще потому что хочется побыть наедине с братом. Он намеренно не спрашивает о их жизни и о последних летах, разговаривая лишь на отвлеченные от реальности темы, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на что-то, что вырвет его из идеально обставленной иллюзии. Вскоре это начинает получаться просто и естественно. 

Тадаши реагирует на его прикосновения. Поворачивается, если тронуть плечо. Откидывает голову, довольно улыбнувшись, если запустить руку в волосы. Он целиком состоит из чувствительных датчиков, мгновенно реагирующих на любой с ними контакт. 

С ним можно выходить на улицу.   
И вместе они чувствуют себя настоящими туристами, гуляя теперь не по вонючим темным подворотням и подвалам, а по шумным улицам бесконечно-большого города, посещая парки, фотографируясь на телефон на фоне достопримечательностей и тех мест, которые не раз были виданы ими в фильмах. Смех не утихает, обмен взглядами становится почти привычным, даже необходимым. Хиро берет брата за руку очень часто - и Тадаши шутит, что даже в детстве младший не проявлял такого энтузиазма.  
Люди вокруг не отличают Тадаши от человека - в этом Хиро убеждается, попросив брата купить мороженое, пока сам он разбирался с картой. И никто вокруг, даже (в особенности) сам Хиро, не замечают отсутствие чего-то живого в абсолютно человечном роботе.

Иногда Тадаши нужно подсоединять к электросети, ведь тот разряжается. В такие моменты Хиро закрывает глаза и обхватывает свои колени, погружаясь в воспоминания с головой. Их общая на двоих иллюзия так питается из двух источников.

Когда Хиро размышлял о том, насколько хорош будет его человекоподобный робот, он думал наперед, в угоду своему жадному до аналитики и логики уму. Планировал, придумывал, составлял свои примерные схемы поведения, когда иллюзия все же рухнет. И вот тут-то произошла ошибка.  
В своих думах он злился на себя и понимал, что происходит, пользуясь игрушкой временно.  
В реальной же жизни Тадаши заменил ему целый мир, и жуткая, до дрожи ужасная мысль о том, что он не человек, приводит Хиро в панику. Он живет с призраком-мертвецом. Он увяз в написанной им же программе, поймал сам себя за крючок, губя душу и сердце. Если когда-нибудь ему предстояло бы расстаться с Тадаши, он бы невыносимо страдал - и поэтому разлуку, вечную разлуку, с Тадаши нельзя откладывать, будет лишь хуже.   
Его счастье нужно уничтожить.

Тадаши следует на гильотину покорно и безмолвно, у Хиро же наоборот начинается неудержимый словесный понос, а успокоить его некому, потому что Бэймакса брать с собой не стали. Он рассказывает о том, как ему не хватало брата все эти месяцы, как он ненавидит эту железно-пластиковую конструкцию, приправленную наносхемами, до горла напичканную проводами разной толщины и степени значимости. Тут же - буквально в следующее мгновение, - едва ли не кидался роботу на грудь, ища утешения, и разбиваясь еще больше из-за своего обмана.

Ноги Тадаши закатывают в бетон, как видели во многих просмотренных фильмах. Тело робота легче человеческого, ведь за его основу взяты полимеры - а допустить всплывания тела наружу никак нельзя.

Хиро кажется, что утопление - лучший способ. Разбирать на детали того, кто заменял тебе семью, слишком уж омерзительно. Но хоронить - еще хуже, будто Этот механический Тадаши был человеком. Как только вода его раздавит, как только вода захлестнет все его внутренности, уничтожая - тогда Тадаши все забудет. Хиро очень заботит то, как будет чувствовать себя робот там, в воде. Лучше, чтобы это произошло очень быстро, поэтому один из клапанов на искусственном теле Хиро оставляет открытым. Искусственное сознание исчезнет бесследно, солнцем в закатных горах - и густая, непробудная тьма будет одолевать его одного.   
В наступление рассвета верить невозможно.

Тадаши продолжает глядеть очень любя, тепло, даже стоя на бетонном парапете - где по одну сторону плачущий Хиро, а по другую бушующая река. Глядеть так, будто понимает, зрит сквозь своего названного брата, и принимает свою гибель спокойно, как естественное завершение исполнения своей программы. Как никогда бы не глядел Тадаши.  
Последняя мысль оседает где-то у Хиро в затылке, и он забывает все те слова, которые желал высказать на прощание. Он толкает - и непроницаемо смотрит, как летит в воду ненастоящее тело. Вместе с ним в реку сваливается та гора, которую он тащил на своих плечах все это время. Всплеск еле слышен из-за гула воды. Бывший очень спокойным Хиро будто оживает - и понимает, что если бы не его глухое оцепенение в минуту этого убийства, он бы так и не решился отпустить Тадаши - и полетели бы вниз они вместе. Хочется подарить кому-то объятие.

Но единственный, кто мог бы принять его верно, умер несколько лет назад.  
Погибший в пучине не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения.

В следующий раз на вокзале он покупает три билета - два для Бэймакса, один для себя.  
Последние минуты перед отъездом из города, он невольно анализирует произошедшее, пытается забыть и перестать думать о самом большом счастье и самом большом заблуждении в его жизни. Он создал машину, способную пройти тест Тьюринга, а затем самолично погубил ее: Хиро вообще вечно создает что-то, что приходится уничтожать - что же, это можно считать талантом. 

"И все же, - думает Хиро, уже сидя в вагоне. - Я не жалею о своем поступке". Самые лучшие роботы обязаны помогать человеку, а не топить его с своем же собственном отчаянии.

Скоростной поезд мчится на юго-восток.


End file.
